Adventure Mode
__TOC__ What is the Adventure Mode? * NGU's Adventure mode is essentially a mini-game within the game in which a character can progress and acquire loot that allows for him/her to get even further into the game. The loot termed as "Equipment" also can have impact upon the stats of the account overall such as Power which can influence Attack under the stats section, etc. * Currently there are several different zones with more on the way, each with their own respective bosses, monsters, and loot. Inventory That's where all your loot from Adventure mode goes. If it is full, you won't get any loot. Your inventory is always kept, even after rebirthing, and everything there is safe unless you delete it yourself by trashing (CTRL + Click) or consuming it (also CTRL + Click). In the inventory screen, you will have one Head slot on top, that can only equip Head equipment and one Chest, Legs, Feet, and Weapon slots. To the left of that, you will also have 2 Accessory slots (An additional 2 slots can be bought from the EXP Shop, the Sellout Shop sells 2 slots, the second Troll Challenge provides one, as well and I.T.O.P.O.D. offers one, bringing the total up to 8). The inventory also includes a button that takes you to an in-game Item List, where you can see items you have maxxed, buttons for Loadouts (that need to be unlocked via EXP or Sellout Shop) and Loadout screen (a Loadout management screen inside Inventory) manage your Improved Loot Filter, and see Items you have Discovered (looted at least once). To check items or item stats online, see Item List. Equipment and Loot Whenever you defeat a boss enemy from the adventure (ones marked with a yellow crown), it has a chance to drop equipment and whenever you defeat a non-boss, it will have a chance to drop one or (rarely) two boosts. Titans may drop multiple of both Equipment and Boosts. The chance for enemies to drop loot can be vastly multiplied, mainly through specials on the equipment itself, but also through Blood Magic's Blood Spaghetti, 2D's Set's Set Bonus, Yggdrasil's Fruit of Luck, NGU LOOT and The Neckbeard Beard (likely more modifiers will be added in the future). For a list of items that are currently in the game and more info about them, see Adventure Mode Equipment or Item List. Infinity Cube Infinity Cube is the name of an item-like cube that gets unlocked after 4G's Merge and Boost Tutorial Cube gets levelled to 100 (maxxed), added in v0.383. After unlocked, it will be in its own slot right next to your weapon on the Inventory tab, and cannot be removed or moved. The purpose of the Cube is to be used as an infinite Boost dump, hence an infinitely growing source of permanent Adventure stats. For more details, see Infinity Cube. Zones (Please use the Classic or Source editors to edit, the new VisualEditor can make a mess) = Unconfirmed value Adventure Mode Enemies * Some enemies have additional chance of spawning Adventure Mode Damage Messages Because they're hilarious: Category:Game Feature Category:Game Menu